I never knew you could dance like that!
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Leah and Jacob have to tell Seth about the precautions he got to take for being a wolf. This only increases the love shared by the two wolves.   A sweet story of Jacob and Leah and the protection they give to the younger wolf of the pack.   Rated M. R
1. The Club

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Don't own any of the characters. But i did have some input in the plot! Oh, and i am making no money off this! which is complete crap but oh well! Enjoy and please review!3**

I decided i should have a night out for myself, get a few drinks then dance all my worries out.

I went to the best club on the rez. I was sitting at the bar, swirling my drink in the glass and listening to the songs from the Dirty Dancing film, they were having a night of old songs and i had nobody to dance with. There were loads of guys coming up to me and asking me for a dance. However, i would always send them away with something to curse themselves about. Like one guy came up and looked relatively the same height of me as i sat, i stood and he ran for the hills making some lame excuse like 'it was a dare!' Others came and went with their tails between their legs until one came and asked me,

"This seat free?" They asked from behind. I never saw their face but their voice sounded like one of the packs, but i could not guess whom.

"Yes, and so this one will be too if you sit there." I say, without turning to look at the guy.

"Don't be like that Lee. You wanna dance?" I spun on my stool to come face to face with Jacob Black, my Alpha.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked standing, thankfully smaller than him. He was at 6'10" now and i was only 6'1" ! I look at him from head to toe. He was dressed in all black a plain black V- neck t-shirt with black jeans and his old scuffed black boots. He looked pretty hot, his hair was cut to look shaggy - which suited him- and his face gleamed as he stood watching me.

"Well, i have watched you from over there and have seen the amount of guys you sent away with a face of pain! I thought i would try you! So do you wanna dance, i know you like the dancing in the film!" He said jutting his thumb over to the corner of the room, where i saw Embry and Quil and _SETH_ sitting with a couple of girls all watching out onto the dance floor. The girls were looking out as if they wanted to be out there dancing, making me smile a bit.

"Well, ok. I can dance with you!" He grabbed my waist and walked into the middle of the dance floor. We began dancing like the ones in the film very... graphically! The song was cry to me by Solomon burke. Jacob swayed me from left to right. He had me swaying with him closely then he was kissing down my neck as i fell back slowly onto his hands. As he kissed back up my neck, as i was rising from his hands. My arms found their way to the back of his neck and we swayed with the rhythm. I could feel everybody watching us, the next song that i loved came on (also from the film, they were playing all the songs from the same film,) it was Love man by Otis Redding. We danced like the film and i was on his leg and we were flying back and forth, keeping our hips together, we were laughing and smiling so much i could not remember the last time i had smiled so much. Jacob began to mouth the words as we danced; i moved from his left leg to his right and saw nearly everyone doing the same. We stopped swaying quickly but then resumed slowly as these arms are mine also sung by Otis Redding came on. Jacob held me close to him, as we swayed together, my arms were over his shoulders as his were on my waist and not moving. He was looking down at me with beauty that was unable to be explained as the song ended he leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Let's get out of here. Go for something to eat?" He whispered, as he leaned away to look at me again i gave him my best smile, of forgiveness.

"Thank you." We stopped dancing and held each other's hand as we emerged from the crowd in front of his table. I felt like a million dollars, since i was holding the tallest guys hand as we walked, back to the table, the guys looked up at me and gave a smile of smugness, but that didn't really phase me right now, i was in my glory that i could dance like that with Jacob; my alpha.

"Hey, Leah. I never knew you could dance like that?" Seth says. He looks up at me with a guilty face on him,

"Well, i can't it's my great... teacher?" i say patting Jacob lightly on the chest. He let a big smile pine across his face.

"Children, we are leaving. See you tomorrow!" Jacob says mainly to Embry but says children. As we leave, we hear a wolf whistle from Quil, causing us to laugh together. We went back to mine and we ordered in a Chinese from the great one at the top of the road. We decided that the mood we were in we should watch the film. We settled down with our food, slipped the DVD into the player, and slouched together on the sofa. Jacob was lying behind me, quite at ease as he ate his food; he watched the film without making a noise, which is more than i can say for Seth, since Seth had a comment of every move they would dance and say. I could feel Jacob breathing on my shoulder leaving me with a tingling feeling. When it came to the bit where Johnny had to leave, i felt his hand wrap around my waist making me smile.

"Do you think if they made a second film, they would dance more and then get married?" He sounded serious, so i tried to contain the fit of giggles that were brewing in my throat.

"Em? I am not entirely sure." I heard him sniggering behind me. I flung my hand around and slapped him on the arm, making sure he did not jump too much so that he could drop his empty carton of Chinese.

"I was trying not to laugh at you, smart ass." I informed him. He is still laughing; i turn so we are face to face - the film completely forgotten,

"I am sorry i expected you to just laugh and when you said that i couldn't help myself." He says pulling me closer (if i could get any closer) and kissing the tip of my nose.

"Jacob, where are we?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I think i knew the answer, but of course he was going to state the obvious, but before he could say anything i added,

"Relationship terms, before you say anything else." He had a long thoughtful look on his face as he thought about it; he was looking into my eyes with a serious expression.

"I really am not that sure," He looked at me, a smile played at the sides of his lips. "What do you think? Like i would love if we were something _more!_" He concludes removing a strand of hair that fell in my eye.

"I have liked you for so long now; it is daft of us to continue as if nothing has happened." I say, he looks at me with an obvious expression.

"Leah, err... i have news for you... i imprinted on you... When i got over Bella. I have been an imprint_er_ for a year and a half and my imprint did not know it. Why do you think i have been around when you were and when I looked at you, i always got lost in thought and even more... love? It is not my ears that were never working, it were the ability to listen to Seth when he called my name and to pull myself out of your world. I am actually pretty good at that XBOX game, just not when you are in the room." He says. My jaw had dropped when he admitted to me that he was actually an imprinter. I had loved Jacob for so long.

I did not say anything in case i messed it up, so i pushed up against him and pulled his face towards mine, so that we would meet in the middle. His lips were warm, caring, patient, gentle and most definitely perfect. They fitted with mine like the missing piece i had been looking for before. I actually had it right under my nose. We moved with one another, my hands in his hair and his... on my hips, they kept moving up and down on my sides. His hands were big, warm, soft, gentle and careful. We broke apart for air. And when we did, i smiled at him as i asked him,

"Jacob Black, could you please be my boyfriend?" Before he answered, he settled his lips back to mine, guaranteeing me he was my guy now. We lay together as the music from the DVD played; the song that i liked the most right now was 'These arms of mine by Otis Redding'. It suited our position right now. We were lying together on the sofa; our legs were wrapped with each other's. His arm was behind me as mine were playing with his hair, he was watching my hair as he said,

"Leah, I love you." I looked up at him and smiled. It was the first time i had really felt such an emotion like love. Not even with Sam.

"I love you too." I reply with a kiss to his chest, "Your heart and mine will beat as one from now on." He sighed with a smile and continued to draw random pictures on my back. We fell asleep like this, together.

I awoke to Jacob still next to me, sound and looking like an angel. Nevertheless, to the smell of pancakes with cinnamon, my dad's favourite. I removed myself from my spot, and kissed Jacob on the forehead as i maundered through to the kitchen to see my mom standing in front of the cooker. She must have heard me waking, since the second i rounded the corner she turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning, baby." She did not seem to notice i was sleeping with Jacob on the sofa. Just then, i felt hands around my waist and a kiss on my hair.

"Mornin' Ms. Clearwater." He said to my mom.

"Morinin' Jake. Would you kids like some breakfast?" She spoke so calmly, i had not realised but i had not spoken once since i walked through to the kitchen.

"Oh yes please, mom."

"Go sit down and i will bring them over." She ordered as she flipped them onto a plate. She brought a plate over to the table and placed them in front of Jacob and i, simultaneously Seth walks groggy eyed into the kitchen rubbing his head; hangover. He wore only PJ shorts which is unusual for Seth, usually it is a full PJ set.

"Mornin' everyone." He said as he grabbed a bowl and made his cereal, he joined us and ate quietly. Mom left a couple of minutes later to go to the bookshop she worked in. As soon as mom was out the door, i asked him what he was up to last night.

"So, Seth what did you do after Jacob and i left?" I caught Jacob smiling smugly before i looked at Seth. Who smiled impishly.

"Well..." before he said anymore, i heard the shower go on. I looked at Seth and my jaw dropped, i could hear Jacob make a popping noise as his jaw dropped too.

"Seth!" I said, standing so i was towering over him. He stood up; all 6' 7" of him, i was once again out heightened.

"Seth, is that one of the girls you met in the club? Did you get drunk? Because Sixteen year old wolves can't and don't get drunk!" Jacob asked. He looked at me and did not have to explain, his face said everything. I sighed, grabbed Jacob by the hand, as Seth retook his seat, laid his head on to the table, and moaned. He so deserved that hangover.

"Lee, where are we going?" I hadn't decided but i was walking in the direction of the bathroom, but before he could gather that i walked into my bedroom and laid down as he sat next to me. He was on his side as i was on my back. He played with a strand of my hair as i glared at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about Seth, Leah. Just be thankful she made it into the shower. Because he could actually crush her, since he is still not able to control his phasing." He made a good point. I just sighed as i turned to him and caught his lips. We sat there and played with one another until i heard the water being shut off, i broke away from Jacob who seemed too engrossed in me to care about the stranger that was in my shower.

"Jacob, wait." I said as i lifted his head from my shoulder, where he was caressing since i became disinterested. He moaned as he clambered off the bed and walked to the bathroom door. He left my bedroom door open so i could see him knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey! Are you alright in there?" he asked as he watched me and put a hand up as i rose in a stalking position.

"I am, ok, thanks Seth!" the girly high-pitched voice said from the bathroom. I never noticed Jacob and Seth sounded the same? Did they?

"It ain't Seth. It is his brother." What the hell? Oh, identity protection good thinking Jacob. Therefore, i was Seth's big brothers girlfriend for the next couple of hours while she was here.

"Oh, yeah i am fine thanks." The door opened and i saw Jacobs eyes widen and his eyebrow raise higher at the girl that stumbled out of the bathroom. She was brown with brown hair and plain features. Jacob looked at her with either disgust or disbelief in Seth, or maybe both.

"Hi?" he said, as he took a step back from the bathroom, i had not noticed but i was now standing next to Jacob, holding onto his arm, with a sense of protection on my part. She probably felt intimidated with two tall people watching down on her.

"Hi, i am Cindy. You are?" she asked, Cindy? What kind of name is that, it is Candy with an 'i' instead of an 'a'.

"I am Jacob, Seth's older brother and this is Leah my girlfriend." He introduced me. I smiled tightly at her. What was Seth thinking?

"Nice to meet you Leah. I am sorry if we woke you during the night?" She blushed sheepishly, thank God, this conversation took place outside the bathroom, because i am about to puke at the thought of...

Before i knew it, i was hanging over the toilet, barfing. Jacob had a facecloth against my forehead as he held my hair back with the other hand.

"Leah, i don't think she took that too kindly." He said to me, smiling too.

"Yeah, well i don't take to well to the thought of my baby brother going at it with someone like her, at least classier and not so soon, i think i could manage." I said this just before i barfed up more. I heard Jacob sniggering, as he helped me. Once i had finished, he cleaned my face and carried me through to the bed. He lay me down and pulled the cover over me. I fell asleep quickly. Therefore, Jacob left to go home, get changed and then come and have a little chat with Seth.


	2. The talk

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for continuing to read. I am hoping to add some more chaps but we gotta see, enjoy reading! Please leave a review, :D**

Chapter 2!

When i woke two hours later, i walked through to the living room to find Seth, knocked out on the Sofa, Embry, Quil and Jacob playing the XBOX and the girl _Candy_ sitting watching. I walk over to Jacob and sit on his lap; he looks at me and smiles while kissing me on the forehead. Embry pauses the game while Quil huffs. He looks at me, with a confused expression, i get up and walk to the kitchen, and while looking down at Embry telling him slyly with my eyes to come with me, he gets up while Jacob takes the remote and continues the game with Quil. Once we were in the kitchen, i got a drink of water and stood against the kitchen bunker,

"Embry, i am dating Jacob!" i say trying as a whisper but came out more as a squeal but i was happily. I swear Jacob can hear me. Embry looks like someone has stunned him,

"Leah, that is great! Hang on, how do i know you are telling the truth?" Hhe asks with his head tilted; so Embry. Must make sure we are really dating and not tagging him along.

"Fine, call Jacob in here and i will kiss him so much, he won't let go. And watch him when he walks in." So embry does, he calls Jacob through and watches him, walk up behind me and grab a glass of coke.

I turn around to him and take the glass from his hands and put it down behind him, he looked slightly confused to why i had taken his drink away, he realises why when i pull his face down to mine and catch his lips in the biggest kiss i have given him, he moves with me as his arms wrap around my body, holding me close to him. When i break free, i turn to Embry who was standing in shock.

"See?" I say as Jacob caresses my neck with a flurry of butterfly kisses.

"See what?" Jacob asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Em didn't believe me when i told him i was dating you! So i said to call you through and show him." I said, with a smile as i leaned to look at him, still on my shoulder. Embry was standing still in shock at the love and affection that suddenly swirled in the room, since we were together.

"Ok, i think that was a bad idea for poor Embry, he doesn't seem to be recovering!" Jacob whispered in my ear. I laughed as Embry started to blink again.

"OK, you are dating! I get it! No PDA though! On the other hand, no EDA! At least!" Embry said, as he walked out the kitchen leaving Jacob and i there, laughing at his expression.

"Should i talk to Seth about _Cindy?_ Or should you?" Jacob asked me, once he stood up and collected his glass of coke from the counter. He said her name with nothing more than distaste flowing through his voice. I looked at him as if to say the obvious answer.

"You will, since it is very likely i will rip her to shreds. You are more patient. I will be there next to you listening and testing my discipline." I said with a cocky smile. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, kissed me on the cheek before pulling me by the hand back through to the living room and sitting me on his lap. He finished his coke and whispered in my ear about taking Seth to the beach since _Cindy _had gone now. I looked over to where i last saw Seth. He was sleeping still, flat across the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest. His face did not look as innocent or guilty as it did last night at the club. I felt bad about going off on one this morning.

"Fine, i will get him up and we will go to the beach, think of an excuse for the other two." I whispered to him. He smiled as he looked at Embry and Quil engrossed in the game.

"What you two whispering about?" Quil asked. He had looked engrossed in the game. Guess not then.

"We are taking Seth to the beach, you two ok staying here? You won't wreck the house?" Jacob asked. The game paused as embry and Quil turned to us.

"Fine. Why are you taking him to the beach, if you haven't noticed he is out like a light?" Embry stated, confused.

"Yeah, well it is not great to sleep through a hangover; you should have stopped him falling asleep, God Guys!" Jacob explained, theatrically. The guys looked at us with wide eyes, before apologizing and turning back to the game. I move off Jacob and sit on the floor next to Seth's head; Quil has to move over so i can sit there.

"Seth, Seth, wake up. It isn't good for you to sleep through a hangover!" I used Jacobs excuse. Seth budged a little by moving so that he was now on his side facing me.

"Seth, wake up, dude!" Jacob said, slapping his head while walking out the door, to get his trainers.

Seth groans whilst he gets up and rubs his eyes. He looks at me groggily and asks me,

"Lee, what are we doing?"

"We are going to the beach, me, you and Jacob!" I said happily. I heard sniggers from Quil, so i slyly slap him on the chest. He soon shut up.

"Now?" He asks. I nod my head and smile. I pull Seth by the arm up and order him to get his shoes on and be ready in five minutes. He maunders away to the hall, in the same direction of Jacob. I met with Jacob in the hall. He looked up the stairs before turning to me and crushing my lips with his. We stood there for as long as possible, with each other. I heard the top stair creak, signalling that Seth was coming down the stairs, so i reluctantly pulled away, and whispered to Jacob,

"Later, Seth is at the top of the stairs." He smiled, as he leant against the radiator that was away from me. I stood at the front door, thinking about what had happened to result me standing there. Seth finally made it down the stairs and greeted us with a polite grunt, and raise of his tired, hung over head.

We finally made it to the beach, i held Jacobs hand as he walked in the middle with Seth at the other side of him, i was thankfully able to look over the water and watch the sunset, while listening to Jacob explain the complications of being with _Candy, Cindy _what ever the hell the girl was called!


End file.
